


One More Day

by Kiki (Kikimay)



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/pseuds/Kiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future!fic (Post Avengers, post Movieverse) che tiene conto solo in parte del canone Marvel e del mito norreno originale. Thor e Loki in un incontro dolceamaro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Day

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la mia prima ficlet Thunderfrost, pubblicata più di un anno fa. Il titolo della storia è quello della canzone dei Vast che l'ha ispirata.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_Oh my love,_   
_I´d give anything for one more day with you_

(Vast)

 

 

 

 

 

 

L’edificio indicatogli dallo Shield si trovava nella periferia di una cittadina californiana soleggiata e sperduta. Camminando dinanzi al cancello che separava la clinica dall’autostrada statale, Thor annusava l’aria, respirando il profumo dei fiori, il tepore della primavera inoltrata.  
Oltre le inferriate che segnavano l'inizio della proprietà privata, la statua di un angelo chino, in lacrime dominava il giardino e la fontana divenuta uno stagno: pesci morti galleggiavano sulla superficie densa dell’acqua, offrendosi in pasto a uccelli e topi; lo stemma della clinica, un tempo famosa, ammuffiva sotto strati di edera resistente.  
 _L’angelo era immobile, chino su stesso, in lacrime._  
C’erano cose che Thor non riusciva a comprendere, soprattutto per quello che riguardava l’arte midgardiana, così ossessionata dal pensiero della morte e fragile e disperata al tempo stesso, tanto diversa dalla maestosa scultura d’oro e platino che ornava i corridoi dei palazzi di Asgard, le camere del re Odino, padre universale.  
“Sei riuscito a trovarmi anche stavolta … _è irritante!”_  
Thor si voltò, spalancando gli occhi che subito cercarono quelli del fratello Loki, in piedi dietro di lui, pallido e avvolto in un abito scuro.  
 _“Fratello!”_ mormorò il semidio, serrando la presa su Mjolnir, confortante nella sua mano. “Sei qui.”  
Loki fece un cenno col capo e si diresse su una sdraio coperta di sete preziose, rivolta al sole che splendeva alto in cielo.  
“Volevo stare solo.” Disse. “Non ho più neanche questo diritto.”  
“Gli umani seguono ogni tuo movimento e segnano le tue dimore nelle loro mappe. Sei responsabile di molte morti e disastri, gli umani credono che osservandoti saranno più cauti nel prevedere le tue mosse.”  
“Ma tu non lo credi.” Replicò Loki, piegando le labbra in un sorriso malizioso.  
Il suo volto era pallido, molto più scarno del solito, segnato da due cicatrici rossastre e profonde, che spaccavano il labbro superiore e la pelle sulla fronte, all’altezza dell’occhio destro. I capelli neri erano legati sulla nuca, in modo grossolano. Gli occhi chiari risultavano lucidi, quasi coperti da un velo di lacrime.  
“Fratello, come –“  
“Non sono tuo fratello, Thor. Non lo sono mai stato.” Fu l’unica replica di Loki, ringhiata a denti stretti come l'avvertimento di un animale rabbioso e spaventato, pronto a scattare al primo movimento dell'avversario.  
Thor chinò il capo, paziente.  
“Non sono venuto per litigare.”  
“No. Sei venuto per controllarmi, per scoprire le mie abitudini e riferirle agli umani di cui sei divenuto cane da guardia! Non sei venuto per combattere contro il prigioniero, ma per serrare le corde che gli stringono la gola.”  
“Loki –“  
“Ci sono giorni in cui rimpiango la spietatezza di Nick Fury: lui avrebbe evitato queste inutili pratiche, avrebbe tentato di uccidermi perché consapevole della minaccia che rappresento. Adesso è tutto così confuso, assopito … questo nuovo direttore sa di cosa sono capace?”  
“Basta.” Tuonò Thor, amareggiato e stanco. “Non una parola in più.”  
Loki alzò lo sguardo obliquo, prima di distendersi al sole.  
“Come vuoi.” Disse, chiudendo gli occhi. “Non c’è più niente per cui combattere, quindi …”  
Il suo profilo era spigoloso e i piedi nudi, pallidissimi anch’essi, si sgranchivano lievemente contro la seta.  
Thor scrutava il drappo nero che copriva il corpo del fratello con nostalgia.  
“Posso sedermi accanto a te?” domandò, timido.  
Un cenno della mano materializzò la sedia di legno distante qualche metro, tana di una lucertola verde. Thor sorrise alla bestiola, adagiandola sul prato, e prese un respiro profondo, esitante.  
“Non capisco … non capisco ancora questo mondo. Nonostante gli anni trascorsi e le cose che ho imparato, io non –“  
“Siamo in vena di confessioni drammatiche, _fratello?”_ ironizzò Loki, una punta di divertimento nella voce, un’altra di ira contenuta.  
Thor serrò la mascella e i pugni, trattenendo il ringhio da leone che gli riempiva il petto. Loki espirò rumorosamente.  
“Cosa non comprendi, Thor?” chiese, muovendo le dita lunghe sulla superficie della sdraio, quasi nel tentativo di raggiungere quelle dell’interlocutore distante.  
Thor deglutì.  
“L’arte degli uomini.” Rispose sincero. “Il fatto che sia così … cupa, triste.”  
“Gli uomini muoiono.” Spiegò Loki, con la semplicità con cui si ammettevano le grandi verità.  
“La loro arte non dovrebbe essere splendida e luminosa per fugare il pensiero della morte?”  
“Lo è, anche. Solo che è un veicolo d’emozioni e non tutte sono positive.” Aggiunse Loki, maestro paziente.  
Thor nascose il volto nelle grandi mani di guerriero.  
“Continuo a non capire. Jane mi aveva insegnato così tanto, ma –“  
“Dov’è Jane?” chiese Loki, spalancando gli occhi per la preoccupazione involontaria.  
“Non c’è.” Rispose Thor, pensoso. _“Non c’è più.”_  
Loki tacque per un lungo istante, gli occhi lucidi come nel pianto, e la rivelazione sulle ragioni delle visita di Thor che premeva sulle sue labbra.  
“Per questo sei –“ s’interruppe, incerto. “Sei venuto qui per questa ragione?” chiese, incredibilmente dolce.  
La sua mano cercò quella di Thor, la strinse.  
“Non capisco, Loki. Ho passato molti anni accanto a lei, sulla Terra, e ho ricevuto il calore del suo abbraccio, l’amore che riuscivo a sentire nella casa accanto al deserto. Lei … ha continuato a studiare sino alla fine ed ha tagliato i capelli. È cambiata: è dimagrita, è ingrassata, ha smesso di cantare, ha cominciato ad allenarsi. Ha scritto dei libri che ha portato in casa. E se ne è andata.”  
“Thor, mi dispiac –“  
“La casa è così fredda adesso.”  
Loki strinse le labbra aride, passando la lingua sulla cicatrice.  
“Sei tornato ad Asgard?” chiese.  
“Sì, per qualche tempo. Ma non sono riuscito a resistere. Sono trascorsi così pochi anni, eppure sento di non appartenere più alla casa del Padre Universale.”  
Loki annuì consapevole, ricordando il giorno in cui aveva annunciato una falsa morte al fratello rivale, nella speranza di sentirlo soffrire quanto lui, di dimostrargli cosa significasse non appartenere più a nessun luogo.  
“Loki, cosa devo fare? Non ho mai provato una sensazione del genere, uno stordimento così … inconcepibile. Mi sento debole.”  
“Devi soltanto –“  
“Ho bisogno di te, fratello.” Una mano grande, ruvida di cicatrici di guerra, strinse quella più sottile di Loki, bloccandola. “Sei mio fratello, la mia famiglia e la mia casa. Dimmi cosa devo fare.”  
Il dio dell’inganno si morse la labbra, celando lo sguardo ferito.  
“È incredibile che tu riesca a fare questo dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato!” Esclamò, colmo di dolore. “Ci siamo combattuti a vicenda, abbiamo ucciso e colpito l'altro per odio e vendetta.”  
“Tu hai voluto combattere. Ti ho sempre desiderato al mio fianco, Loki.”  
Il dio dell’inganno sfuggì alla presa di Thor, sdegnato.  
“Non avrei dovuto. Perdonami.”  
 _“Hai ucciso i miei figli._ ” Sibilò Loki, pianissimo. “Li hai uccisi col tuo martello ed hai sempre preferito i mortali a me, che ero _la tua famiglia e la tua casa e tuo fratello!_ Non ti vergogni a chiedermi conforto adesso? Non senti di coprirti di ridicolo?”  
Thor non rispose e Loki dovette voltarsi di nuovo a guardarlo: nei suoi occhi colmi di dolore, luminosi e saggi come quelli di un leone adulto, lesse ancora il calore, la scintilla splendida dell’amore d’infanzia mai sepolto, mai perduto, nonostante gli anni e le battaglie.  
“Sei incredibile Thor, sei incredibile …” sussurrò senza fiato, rannicchiandosi in avanti, nascondendo le mani del fratello nelle sue e baciandole come non esistesse nient’altro al mondo.  
Nei giorni di pioggia senza fine, quando aveva tentato di soggiogare Midgard e sterminare i mortali, alla vista dei suoi figli col cranio fracassato aveva urlato e singhiozzato il suo odio per Thor. Un odio talmente grande, puro e incontrastato da renderlo forte, entusiasta.  
“Li ho amati tutti, uno ad uno,” mormorò Loki, le labbra premute contro i palmi di Thor. “E tu li hai uccisi con queste mani.”  
Il dio del tuono non osò replicare, non tentò neanche di richiamare alla mente del fratello le stragi di innocenti che i suoi figli mostruosi avrebbero perpetrato, le fatiche che lui stesso aveva dovuto sopportare per proteggere Midgard.  
“Mi dispiace.” Disse soltanto, e fu sincero. “Devi avermi odiato moltissimo …”  
Loki alzò lo sguardo lucido, addolorato.  
“Mi dispiace tanto, fratello.” Ripeté Thor, più gentile. “Ma adesso ho bisogno di te, di prendermi cura di te. Questo posto, questo deserto che hai reso il tuo rifugio … non puoi vivere così per sempre, Loki. Lascia che sia io a prendermi cura di te, a portarti via da qui. Prometto che non ti lascerò mai.”  
Il dio dell’inganno chiuse gli occhi, sospirando.  
“Lo prometto, Loki.”  
Il fratello si fece più vicino e lo prese tra le braccia con disinvoltura, quasi non pesasse un grammo. Fu difficile per Loki ricordare le ragioni del suo odio, sopprimere la contentezza che sentiva, sepolto nel torace profumato di Thor.  
“I mortali … muoiono. Muoiono sempre, costantemente. E ci lasciano soli. Ti prego, fratello mio, non dividiamoci ancora. Non lasciamoci, almeno noi due.”  
“Thor …”  
Il rumore di un ramo spezzato fece voltare gli asgardiani.  
Thor prese il martello.  
A pochi passi da loro un cerbiatto tremante muoveva le zampe ossute, avvicinandosi timidamente all’unica fonte d’acqua disponibile. Il suo pelo lucido rivelava graffi profondi provocati da rovi selvaggi e gli occhi neri, innocenti, si perdevano in quelli di Thor.  
“Dev’essersi fatto largo tra i cespugli.” Mormorò il dio del tuono, accennando un sorriso intenerito.  
Loki rimaneva immobile tra le sue braccia.  
Il cerbiatto si mosse ancora, stavolta in direzione degli sconosciuti. Saltò sulla sdraio del dio esiliato e sfregò il naso contro la sua veste, lasciandosi accarezzare. Thor vide le sue zampe perdere il pelo e tingersi di rosa.  
“È un bambino …” esalò stupito, studiando con curiosità il neonato che sedeva tra le braccia del fratello.  
“Una bambina.” Corresse Loki, gentile. _“È mia.”_ Specificò inutilmente.  
La schiena della piccola sanguinava e Loki aveva già strappato il mantello per tamponare le ferite.  
“Come hai fatto? Cos’è?”  
“È figlia di un mortale e di un dio in esilio. È bastato trasformarmi in donna per una notte per averla. Non è capace di fare del male ad una mosca, è una creatura innocente. Non ucciderla, ti prego.”  
La preghiera finale fu ridotta ad un respiro strozzato.  
Thor provò una grande pena per il fratello ed una rabbia feroce contro se stesso.  
“Non lo farò, lo giuro.” Promise solennemente, riconoscendo la verità nelle parole del fratello.  
La neonata lo guardava terrorizzata.  
“Avrà bisogno di acqua e vestiti … hai dei cambi in questo posto abbandonato? Da chi la porterai per guarire le sue ferite?”  
Loki scosse il capo, divertito, e agitò una mano cancellando ogni traccia di sangue. Sua figlia sorrise, abbracciandolo.  
“Non è una guerriera, Thor, non farà mai del male a nessuno.” Ripeté ancora, carezzando il capo della neonata.  
“Come si chiama?” chiese allora il fratello, desideroso di guadagnare un poco della fiducia perduta. “Perché l’hai messa al mondo?”  
“Per provare a me stesso … per provare …” Loki si morse le labbra, esitante. “ _Per sentire qualcosa che non fosse odio.”_ Confessò poi. “Non ha ancora un nome.” Aggiunse, ridendo. “Puoi chiamarla Primavera o Bambina o come la chiamo io: _Amore_.”  
“Amore.” Sibilò Thor, e gli fu chiara la ragione per cui l’amore di Loki fosse un neonato fragile e sanguinante: immagine perfetta. “Posso portare te e Amore in casa mia? Offrirvi una cena e farvi ascoltare la musica terrestre, che è veramente molto bella?”  
Loki baciò il capo della figlia e prese un respiro, salutando il panorama desolato che lo circondava.  
“Sì.” Rispose, dopo una breve riflessione. “Portaci con te.” Disse, tendendo una mano pallida.  
Il sorriso di Thor era luminoso e infuocato nel calore del mattino.

 

 

 

 


End file.
